The N7 Chronicles
by Jasper Harroway
Summary: this is a 7 part story where a team of 7 super advanced government agents fighting against an organization of fanatics trying to bring back the nazis in 2011 that use the empire state building in new york city as their home  base and call themselves N7


**The N7 Chronicles**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Birth of Task Force N7**

Characters: Jason Brown, Shigeru Narusaki, Daniel Vega, Katrina Southard, Mellie Johnson, Dmitri Volkoff, Charles Bartowski, General Zarov, and Daniel Shaw

**Germany, April 26, 2011,Friday, 2300 hours:**

As the Dmitri sat quietly on the ridge spying on the German airfeild, using a Dragonov sniper equipped with infared and dual mags, hi noticed several figures getting out of a limo. They were all busines me and , as Dmitri knew, the leaders of Cerberus. Cerberus was an crazy fanatic organization that were trying to bring nazis back since 2009. He Cursed slowly to him self and slid back down the ridge to regroup with his escort. the truck and men were waiting there, all ready to leave. As Dmitri jumped on back, the driver started the engine and drove off in a hurry.

**Washington D.C. May 1, friday 0900 hours:**

Zarov walked down the hall, Jason And Dmitri beside him. he opened a door in the back of the room and the three stepped inside. The room had a super computer an eighth the siz of a football feild, and hanger larger than two blue whales, and table with a hologram of the earth on top, members living areas, labratory the size of a small log cabin, and a weapons room stocked with the latest gear. Dmitri gasped as jason replied in a grin

"Welcome to N7 Sword Base, the most advanced base in the world. N7's team may need to be small, but we are the best of the best. Oh and I'm the leader"

"Wow. when do we start?"Dmitri asked

"Tonight, my russian friend, tonight" Jason Added

And he meant it. Tonight and the rest of the week they were going to gather 5 men and woman form across across the world.

**Old Orchard Beach, ME, May 1 friday, 1500 hours:**

they had flew in to the small town, and activated stealth systems and parked it in the parking lot of the fire station

"there are two dossiers here. Mellie Johnson and Katrina Southard. You get Mellie, I'll get Katrina. Agreed?"Jason asked

"Agreed, but where is she?" Dmitri replied

Jason gave dmitri the coordinates of her house and they went the seperate ways. Jason stopped in fron to an Old fashioned house. He walked up the steps and knocked on her door. He heard someone loading a gun inside so he sighed and and jumped out of the way. Just in time too, because someone shot through the door with a shotgun, or an AK-47 with a masterkey underbarrel. A woman came out the door. She Looked at Jason and paused. She thought he was a cerberus opertive since they had tried to kill her.

"Oh my god. im so sorry. i thought you were a cerberus operative" she said

"im here to stop them. whats your name? Jason Replied

"Katrina. Katrina Southard. People call me Kat though, yours?"

"Jason Browns the name and killing Nazis is my game" he said with a slight grin

Meanwhile downtown,Dmitri had better luck. He knocked on the Mellie's door and she opened And asked

"and who are u?"

"My name is Dmitri Volkoff, im here to recruit you to Task Force N7. I hear You have the best piloting skills on the planet"

"Correct. there isnt any plane or vehicle i cant ride. I accept" she replied with such pride

" Come on. Lets go meet a friend of mine, and leader"

and they walked off down the street to the fire station. Wher Jason And kat were waiting witht the jet. Jason was using the jet computers while Kat was napping in the corner. the Door opened. Dmitri and mellie walked in, Dmitri went to go turn on the engines, while mellie looked around in shock

"This is the M-115 Nightfire, fully equiped with stealth batteries, EMP blasters, pulse rocket thrusters, and Nuke wing cannons. If u can pilot it its yours, Mellie." Jason said with a slight welcoming smile.

"Yes i can sir, when do i start?" Mellie replied with excitment

"when we get back to base you will get flying lesssons for the ship"

And then jason went to the controls and flew the ship to their next destination, Tokyo, japan. for member 5 of the group Shigeru Narusaki.

**Tokyo, Japan, May 1, Friday, 1900 hours:**

The ride took 4 hours. When they got there, they set the Nightfire on top of the skyscraper where the swordsman lived. Kat had been handed her Ak-47 back with all the know attachmetns sitting in a small backpack, and a pair of ballistic knifes, while Mellie had been given an AK-74u and a CZ75. Jason grabbed his M16 with ACOG and extra mag and dual pythons, while Dmitri grabbed his dragunov with infared scope and duel mags, and his Olympia (shotgun). Jason saw a cerberus plane docke on an out stretch of the building and kicked down the entrance door.

And thats what got the cerberus squads attetion jason killed 5 of the 20 by kinfe and hid behind a pillar. Dmitri got a headshot with a sniper, and kat topped it off by burning 13 of themwith her flamethrower and shoved the last one in a closet with a grenade. Shigeru was meditating while N7 team burst into the room. Dmitri walked over to The swordsman and Shigeru rose up and turned around

"I assume you want me on your team, like the Cerberus officer said?"he asked

"Yes we do, You are a master of stealth and a perfect scout,so, Shigeru narusaki, will you join task forcer N7 to take down these nazis?"Jason Asked

"yes, they invaded my home, they destroyed my property, and they burned my plants, I really cared for those, so yes, I will join you to take down cerberus. Now let me grab my katana and pistol" Shigeru said with a lot of confidence.

Shigeru grabbed his gear and went aboard the Nightfire. Dmitri had given mellie lessons already so she had the plane preped prior to Shigeru's entrance, so they were already in the air as soon as Jason closed the door. Jason Checked Shigeru off his to get list.

"5 down, 2 to go and, just coincidence, the two both live in california" Jason muttered to himself and announced to the crowd."We're going to California people. Los Angeles, to be exact"

**Somewhwere over the atlantic, May 1, Saturday, 0800 hours:**

The flight took 13 hours so everbody but melli and jason were asleep due to coffee and lemonade.

"are we there yet." Mellie said starting to fall asleep,"im getting sleepy,"

"no not yet, but ill takeover go catch some sleep."

Mellie had gone to the sleep quarters on and jason had taken over still wide awake it would at least take another hour.

**Burbank, Los Angeles, CA, May 1, Saturday,0900 hours**

The crew was wide awake. kat and jason were going for Daniel Vega, a master of explosives, while dmitri and Shigeru went for Charles Bartowski, and expert hacker. melli flew the ship to behind a billboard and activeated stealth systems and dozed of in the captains chair.

Kat and Jason were running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop since Daniels house was on the other end of town. When they got there they a trailer home with a bunch of C-4 outlining his house. They knocked on the door and a man in a flak jacket off and a M72 law in his hand and a stakeout on his back

"Can i help u people" the man asked

"Daniel Vega? Master of explosives? Killer of millions of statues in your backyard?"jason asked

"Yes that i am. Call me Dan" dan repliued" why would you ask?"

"We are here to recruit you to Task Force N7. will you aceept? kat asked

"sure Why not. Got nothing better to do."

As dan walked away from his house he stopped for a moment

"just wait"

he brougght out a trigger and pressed it and the C4 surrounding his house exploding destroying it. Jason and Kat looked back with suprise and turned and walked away. dan was smilling horrifically .

Meanwhile Dmitri and Shigeru went to Echo park and to recruit Charles Bartowski. Dmitri saw a cerberus truck and saw an explosive blown doorway and took out his olympia while shigeru took out his katana and walked in. Dmitri walked in and killed two soldiers , while shigeru sliced down another two, They saw some cerberus soldiers alreadey dead.

"bartowski must have killed them" dmitri guessed with a raised eybrow.

They walked into the kitchen where 10 and counting cerberus soldiers were in a firefight with another guy hiding behind a counter with a pistol. the man truned around towards them.

"well, are you gonna help me or not? The Names Chuck " Chuck said as he shot another soldier dead.

Dmitri and shigeru jumped behind and saw chucks have a tiny seizure, but only for 2 seconds. Dmitri killed 4 more and shigeru threw a shuriken and killed the last soldier.

"you guys N7 here to recruit me" Chuck asked

"Yes we are. You must have the intersect"

chuck nodded as they walked outside to find the night fire waiting. As they got on Shigeru and Dmitri went to bed like Kat and Dan had already. Jason handed Chuck an Uzi with red dot sighting and rapid fire and A Crossbow with variable zoom and explosive bolts . Chuck then went to put them in his weapon locker and went to bed. jason and mellie here in the cockpit. Then mellie went to bed and and jason took over. As Jason looked to the horizon, he spoke quietly

" Just one more step till we can fight Cerberus, figure out there main bese but we will do that later, for lets just fly towards the horizon."

As he said so, he routed the corse back to N7 Sword Base and so he flew to Washington.

I don't own any of these people Jason brown, katrina southard and mellie johnson are real people, chuck bartoskis and daniel shaw are from the tv show chuck the rest are random names i put together

The End

See You in chapter 2


End file.
